


Immersion

by rutobuka



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Comic, Durin Family, F/F, Female Bilbo Baggins/Female Thorin Oakenshield, Meeting the Parents, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 14:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16996584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rutobuka/pseuds/rutobuka
Summary: Bilbo meets the Durin family for the first time; Thorin is late, as usual. (Comic)





	Immersion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bianjula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bianjula/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> This was such a joy to make!!!  
> Bianjula, I hope you'll have wonderful holidays! Thank you for all the adorable fem AU drawings you post!!! ♥♥♥


End file.
